Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter6
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/Typo(s)/HappyEnding'/BACA AJA


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

SongQian/Victoria

Xi Chanyeol/Xi ChanLie (Demi kelancaran FFini marganya diganti)

EXO couple

rated :T-GS(GenderSwitch)

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋ.Author amatiran..this is GS

HAPPYREADING

DON'T LIKE•DON'T READ!

salam HunHan

Chapter 6 is Up...

Disinilah aku sekarang,di taman kota yang cukup tebilang tidak ingin kembali kesekolah karena kupikir aku akan membuang tenagaku karena jam sekolah sebentar lagi pikiranku kembali melayang pada omongan Vic eonni tadi,bahwa Sehun meminta Vic eonni untuk menemani perlombaannya tadi,apakah benar Sehun menyukai Vic Eonni?tapi kurasa itu semua tidak mungkin...

Normal POV

Matahari telah tenggelam,kini Sehun sedang mengamati tropy tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Tropy kejuaraannya hari senyuman Sehun memudar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.'Luhan' itulah kekurangan yang Sehun rasakan pertengkaran mereka,Sehun jadi bingung untuk mengambil langkah.

'TRINGG'

Saat Sehun sedang melamun,tiba-tiba sebuah ringtone handphone membuyarkan keheningan yang Sehun buat sendiri .

'Satu pesan masuk'

Itulah yang tertera pada layar SmartPhone bertuliskan 'Baby Deer'.Merindukannya?itu sudah sangat jelas,Ia memang merindukan rusa segera Sehun membuka pesan masuk dari Luhan.

Sehun's POV

from:Baby Deer

Selamat atas kemenanganmu!Kau memang yang terbaik... Itulah Oh SeHun...

Lega rasanya setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan...Apa aku harus menemuinya?Tapi aku masih belum mempunyai nyali untuk menemuinya,aku takut Luhan masih belum bisa menerimaku,karena kelakuanku kemarin.

To:Baby Deer

Gomawo deer,apa kau baik-baik saja?

-sent-

~Drt drt drtt~

from:Baby Deer

Aku baik-baik saja...Maaf sudah mengganggu

Malam Sehun.

Aku takut masalah ini akan bertambah rumit,Aku merindukannya.

Luhan's POV

Hm...Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang ya?Jujur sudah beberapa hari tidak melihatnya,aku sudah Handphoneku yang berada di tengah beberapa kalimat didalamnya.

to:oosehun

Selamat atas kemenanganmu!Kau memang yang terbaik...Itulah Oh SeHunku..

Tapi sialnya tangan ini terlalu sulit untuk menekan tombol yang bertuliskan 'sent' napasku perlahan dan

-sent-

Drt drt drt~

Kulihat tulisan yang ada di layar handphoneku saat ini 'oohsehun'itulah yang tertera dilayar ada satu menit,Sehun sudah membalas pesanku?

from:oohsehun

Gomawo deer,apa kau baik-baik saja?

Baik baik saja?Sehun... Harusnya kau tau bahwa aku tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpamu,walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali pun kaki ini berpijak mengingatkanku padamu.

to:oohsehun

Aku baik-baik saja...Maaf sudah mengganggu Malam Sehun.

-sent-

Saat ini aku masih ragu untuk ber'hubungan' dengan Sehun

-SKIP TIME-

at SM Academy

Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Xi Luhan tengah berjalan dikoridor ini yeoja manis itu terlihat berbeda,wajahnya arah yang berlawanan,namja berperawakan tinggi berdarah China Canada sedang berjalan santai bak seorang model.

Kris's POV

Luhan?Ada apa dengannya?Tidak seperti biasanya,pagi pagi sudah cemberut itu tidak baik.

"Hai Luhan,selamat pagi"sapaku

"Selamat pagi Kri-"

'BRUUKK'

"LUHAN!/LUHAN!"Teriakku dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Sunbae ada apa dengan Luhan?!"Tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu,ia terlihat panik sama paniknya denganku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Kyungsoo bisa tolong bantu aku bawakan tas Luhan kemobilku?

"tanyaku

"Eum"

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membawa tas milik Luhan.

Kugendong tubuh rampingnya ala bridal style,beruntung ini masih pagi jadi tidak banyak orang yang melihatku menggendong Luhan.

" Kyungsoo-ya tolong beri tahu seosaengnim kalau hari ini Luhan akan membawa Luhan pulang kerumahnya"Pintaku lagi

"Ne sunbae,Hati hati dijalan"kata Kyungsoo padaku

Kulajukan mobilku kearah rumah dirumah Luhan aku merogoh rogoh isi tas !Ini yang aku cari,kunci kakiku menuju pintu rumahnya,bagus pintunya sudah pun kembali kedalam mobil untuk membawa Luhan masuk aku sekarang didalam kamar Luhan yang serba HelloKitty'.Kurebahkan tubuh Luhan di atas kasur yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?Masalahnya aku tidak tahu cara merawat orang !yang aku tahu Luhan mempunyai Kakak laki laki,mungkin aku bisa Handphone Luhan ditas miliknya,kubuka kontak di dia "ChanLieGe" dalam bahasa China Gege itu adalah 'kakak laki laki'.

Chanyeol's POV

Luhan?tidak biasanya dia meneleponku sepagi ini.

"Yeoboseo Lu,ada apa hem?"Tanyaku heran

"Yeoboseo,eum mian apa benar ini Chanyeol Hyung?"

'Eh?'Suara namja?Tapi bukan suara Oh Sehun.

"Ya,benar ini Chanyeol dan siapa kau?Mengapa ponsel milik Luhan bisa berada ditanganmu?"Tanyaku penuh selidik

"Joneun Kris Wu imnida,teman sekolah ini Luhan pingsan disekolah,Jadi saya membawanya pulang hyung bisa pulang?Kelihatannya Luhan sedang tidak enak badan."Jawab namja disebrang sana,yang bernama Kris itu.

"NE?!PINGSAN?Bagaimana bisa?Dimana Sehun?!"Tanyaku panik benar benar panik,bagaimana bisa pagi pagi begini adik kecilku sudah pingsan?Jam pelajaran saja belum ...

"Sehun,tadi sedang dikelasnya"Jawab namja itu lagi

"Aku akan segera disitu,jaga Luhan baik baik!"Perintahku pada namja yang bernama Kris Wu itu.

"Ne.."

'Bip'

Normal POV

Chanyeol menekan tombol 'speed Dial2' dan langsung terhubung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Yeoboseo,kau dimana?Bisakah mampir kerumahku dulu?Luhan sedang sakit."Kata Chanyeol pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ne?!Luahnnie sakit?Aku sedang dirumah,ne aku menuju rumahmu Chanyeollie"Jawab seorang orang disebrang sana

" ,hati hati dijalan,aku juga dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Eum.."

tut tut tut~

Setelah sampai dirumahnya,Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamar seorang namja sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur yeoja yang terbaring lemah dia adalah namja yang bernama Kris.

"Hyung?"sapa Kris pelan.

"Gomawoyo Kris sudah menjaganya,jeongmal gomawo"Ucap Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada Kris.

"Ne Hyung,ya sudah kalau begitu aku kembali kesekolah ya hyung..Annyeong"Kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne,hati hati di jalan"Tutur Chanyeol

Chanyeol kini kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya,terdengar Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui benda yang berbentuk persegi itu.

"Yeoboseo,selamat pagi Tuan hari ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti meeting dengan KimCorps,bisakah kau yang menggantikannya?Luhan sedang sakit,maaf ,khamsahamnida Tuan Kang."

tut~tut~tut~

Seorang yeoja cantik melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam kediaman keluarga itu terus berjalan sampai memasuki ruangan berpintu 'HelloKity' .

'CKLEKK'

"Yeol~Luhan sakit apa?"Tanya yeoja cantik itu yang membuyarkan tatapan kosong Chanyeol.

"Ah Baek, temannya yang menghubungiku,katanya Luhan pingsan disekolah."Jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk memerintahkan agar yeoja yang dipanggil 'Baek' itu duduk disampingnya.

"Yeol kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?Inikan sudah siang,biar aku saja yang menjaga Luhan"Tawar yeoja manis itu.

"Ani,tadi aku sudah meminta tuan Kang untuk menggantikan semua jadwalku hari ini."Jawab

Chanyeol ada satu detik Chanyeo sudah angkat bicara lagi

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu pagi pagi"

"Ani,kau tidak saja Yeol."

"Eum...Ya sudah,apakah kau sudah sarapan?Aku akan membuat bubur untuk kau belum sarapan,kau bisa sekalian sarapan dengan bubur."Tawar Yeoja itu sambil melonggarkan ikatan tali dasi dileher Chanyeol.

"Ya aku mau"Setelah melonggarkan ikatan dasi Chanyeol,yeoja itu segera membuka setelan Jas yang Chanyeol kenakan,Lalu membuka Blezer yang ia selesai membuat bubur,keduanya pun sarapan bersama.

"Baek bagaimana dengan Luhan?Apakah tidak kita bangunkan saja"

"Akan ku coba"Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar Luhan

"Lu~ireona"Baekhyun menepuk nepuk kecil pipi Luhan,tidak beberapa lama Luhan sudah siuman dari mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

"Sehun,Oh Sehun"Itulah ucapan pertama yang Luhan lontarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Annyeong Luhannie"sapa Baekhyun ramah sambil membelai rambut nya.

"Engg..Nuguseyo?"Tanya Luhan bingung

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun sekolah gegemu"Jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ah Baekhyun eonni.."Ucap Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya

sedetik kemudian pun Luhan berbicara lagi

"Eonni dimana Chanyeol ge?"tanya Luhan

"Dia ada dibawah,sedang kau ingin sarapan disini?"

"Aku sarapan dibawah saja."

"Ok,sini biar eonni bantu berdiri"Tawar Baekhyun sambil memapah Luhan menuju lantai satu.

"Baek,kau tidak ke Butikmu?Biar aku yang mengurus Luhan"Tanya Chanyeol sambil berkutat dengan Handphonenya

"Tidak perlu,assistenku sudah mengambil alih pekerjaanku untuk hari ini"Tutur Baekhyun lembut

"Lu,ini setelah itu kau harus meminum obatmu"Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberi semangkuk bubur kepada Luhan

"Khamsahamnida eonni"Jawab Luhan sopan

"Eum...Baekhyun eonni mengapa bisa berada disini?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengaduk bubur yang berada dihadapannya

"Baekhyun disini karena ada urusan denganku"Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Ah...Jadi Baekhyun eonni kenal Chan ge dimana?"Tanya Luhan (lagi)dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kami berteman saat SMA"Jawab Baekhyun lembut

"Wahh setahuku Chan ge tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja,selamat berarti eonni menjadi yeoja pertama yang dibawa Chan ge kemari"Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

'hah yeoja pertama?'tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

"Jinjja?Ah gomawo"Kekeh Baekhyun

"Jadi kapan gege memperkenalkan Baekhyun eonni kepada Baba dan mama?"

"Eyy~Luhannie kau ini bicara apa sih?Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu dulu."Jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi merona

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

T•B•C

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WU YI FAN 생일축하해요 크리스 오빠

Our GALAXY Style

THANKS TO:

Kalian semua yang udah dengan setianya NgeLike,Fav,&Follow FFini

Kesel banget deh,tiap ngepost FFini pasti aja banyak kata kata yang FFnya jadi abal gini-.-repost?dari chapter1 gitu?ya ampun capek banget okocha...

jangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa mention di twitter aku ( okocha_magynda) bisa juga mention di twitter yang lain ( KfyhKR)sama kalo ada yang mau nanya" mungkin di ku hehehe~ (xoxokch)tapi jangan Anon banget saran dari kalian semua baby 고맙습니다.사랑해용.훈한.엑소엘

~Salam HunHan~

Delete or Next?

•HunHanFeel•

by: SummerWinter production

• Neverendingwork •


End file.
